Her Beautiful Wickedness
by elledottore
Summary: Locked in the Witch's tower, Dorothy finds some elements of the Wicked Witch's past, and wonders how wicked the Witch really is. Your typical Dorothy-finds-out-the-whole-story fic. Oneshot. Mild Fiyeraba.


**Soooo, I've got writer's block again. Thus, I wrote this one shot. WCLC will up within a week. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

Dorothy Gale had never been afraid of much in her life. After all, what could happen on a lonely Kansas farm? But now, she was staring terror in the face, right into her piercing brown eyes. And what was this great terror? Public Enemy Number One: the Wicked Witch of the West. "Believe me," the Witch said sharply. "I don't want to deal with you any more than you want to be locked up in here. So just give me those damn shoes and we'll all be much happier."

"I-I won't," Dorothy said bravely. "Glinda said not to."

The Witch let out a shriek. "Glinda! Ugh! If I ever see that bitch again, I just might kill her! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a beer because you stress me out, my pretty. Yell when you feel like giving me my little sister's shoes!" And with a slam of the door, the Witch was gone.

Trembling, Dorothy got to her feet. Hopelessly, she looked around the room for some way to escape. It was no use. The Witch had locked the door, and the window was far too high to climb out of. But something else caught Dorothy's eye: the Witch's desk. It was covered in junk, probably from neglect. Dorothy walked over and picked up one of the papers.

It was a photo. To Dorothy's surprise, she saw a younger and happier Witch with her arm around none other than Glinda, who was snuggling up to a quite handsome boy. On the other side of the Witch was a pretty brunette with her arm around a Munchkin boy who faintly reminded Dorothy of the Tin Man. The Witch had … friends? Dorothy knew she had a sister, but …

Her eyes moved to a letter:

_Dear Nessa,_

_I am so sorry I didn't come back from the Emerald City, but I must try to help the Animals. You'll be okay, though. You have Glinda, Boq, and Father. Try to be a good governor, and maybe I'll see you again one day. I know you're probably furious at me, but I must do this. I'm sorry. _

_Your sister, _

_Elphaba _

_P.S. Take care of those beautiful shoes of yours, will you? _

Elphaba. So that was her name. She couldn't have always been wicked if she was helping Animals, Dorothy thought. What had happened? Then, Dorothy spied a diary. She debated with herself over whether to open it, but curiosity got the better of her.

_Dear Diary, _

_If I told you who was with me last night, you would not believe me. I hardly believe it myself. Fiyero ended his engagement to Glinda after he caught me red handed in the throne room. Then, I found myself in the Gilikin Forest with his lips on mine. If only it had lasted. That night, a house crashed down on Nessa, and the girl inside took Nessa's shoes! Then, I was cornered by the Gale Force and Glinda, and now I'm writing this diary entry while Fiyero is no more. Does that tell you enough? _

_My life is so screwed up that I've given in. Oz wants a Wicked Witch? Well, now they've got a Wicked Witch! _

_Yours, _

_Elphaba (if that's even me anymore) _

"What in Oz are you doing?!" Dorothy jumped in surprise. "Were you reading my diary?"

"I-I'm sorry … Miss Elphaba."

At that, the Witch's face softened, and Dorothy realized that she couldn't be much more than twenty one. "It's … it's fine. I must go; they must rescue you. No time to explain. I'll see you soon!"

The next night, after the Wicked Witch had been melted, Dorothy and the Scarecrow were walking a little ways away from the rest of the group. "Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked. "Do you think someone ever loved the Witch? I was reading her diary, and …"

"I bet someone still loves her, Dorothy," the Scarecrow said with a smile that Dorothy couldn't quite figure out. "She was tragic, she was wicked, but she just might be loved for her beautiful wickedness." With that, he started walking closer to the others, leaving Dorothy to her thoughts.

"Maybe the Witch wasn't so bad, Toto," Dorothy mused. "At least now she's in heaven." Toto merely whined in response, and soon both were asleep.

A few feet away, the Scarecrow was lost in his thoughts, thoughts of his Wonderful Witch of the West … and her beautiful wickedness.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


End file.
